


Bow Ties and Baskets

by ThatsSoRavenclaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsSoRavenclaw/pseuds/ThatsSoRavenclaw
Summary: Kara accompanies Lena to a conference and tries to keep her feelings a secret.





	Bow Ties and Baskets

"You asked to see me?"

Lena Luthor looked up from her desk, smiling as Kara Danvers walked into the room.

"Kara. Hi." She stood and walked around the desk, taking Kara's hands in hers and squeezing them. "Thank you so much for coming." She smiled for another beat and Kara felt her heart jump as their eyes met. She cleared her throat.

"So! What did you need?"

Lena walked her over to her couch, crossing her legs, hands in her lap. Kara used every ounce of self-restraint to not look down at Lena’s cleavage.  _ Eyes forward _ , she told herself.

"Well, I know you're covering the conference for the paper." Kara nodded. There was a women's conference that weekend, and Lena was going to be on a panel of female business leaders; there were rumors that Hillary Clinton was going to be there. Lena had been making Kara practice talking points with her all week. 

"I was wondering if you'd fly with me?" Lena looked at Kara, smiling but hesitant, wringing her hands. "I'm sure the paper has your flight covered, but I'd pay for you to upgrade to first class, and I know the quality of the places the paper would book, so you could stay with me in my room if you wanted--" Kara felt herself blush at this "--and I know it's a lot to ask and that I'm being very selfish, but I really need a friend right now." She squeezed Kara’s knee. "Please say yes?"

Kara put her hands into Lena's, trying to ignore the jolt that had gone through her body when Lena had touched her. "Lena. Of course." She squeezed Lena's hands and watched Lena's smile widen. "I'd be happy to." 

"Great.Thank you so much, Kara. I appreciate you. I mean it. Well, both, really." She stood so she could hug Kara, reaching out with both arms. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her closer and barely stopping herself from kissing the side of Lena's head.  _ Get it together, Zor-El. Get it together. _ She pulled away from the hug, leaving her hands on Lena's waist and looking into her eyes. Her heart jumped again.

"No problem. We'll have fun. We'll hang out in the hotel room and watch reality tv and get room service." Kara smiled, and her heart lifted when Lena smiled her big smile. The smile where she showed all her teeth, the one Kara knew meant Lena was really and actually happy, the one that Kara always strove to see because she loved seeing Lena that happy. 

"Sounds perfect." 

They said their goodbyes and Kara walked out of the room, looking back over her shoulder to wave at Lena again. Lena happily waved back because gosh she was such a precious little bean-- _ no, Kara, no, NO _ . 

 

 

Lena worked out the arrangements with the paper, sending Kara text updates with random emojis, which Kara had learned meant Lena was excited about something. Her emoji combinations usually didn't make any sense, but that just made Kara like her even more. Lena was so happy to have people in her life who were happy to hang out with her, who answered her texts and initiated plans first. That was why Kara had been trying to ignore the butterflies that had recently begun fluttering around in her stomach whenever she talked to or saw or thought about Lena. She didn't want to ruin this for Lena, who had become a part of the group dinners, the game nights, helping Maggie come up with romantic things to do for Alex, taking cooking classes with Alex when Alex wanted to impress Maggie with some cooking skills. Kara couldn't take away the little family Lena had built; it wouldn't be fair to Lena. 

So she tried her hardest to stop thinking about her, tried not to smile too much around her or lean in too close when they were talking. But sometimes she slipped, usually when she was tired, and she would fall asleep and dream of being in Lena's arms. When she woke up in the morning, she would reach out and be momentarily confused as to why the bed was empty, and then she would realize it all had been a dream. 

 

 

Kara spent an entire week packing and unpacking her suitcase, going back and forth on which outfits to bring, which outfits would maybe impress Lena and which outfits would be professional but comfortable enough to walk around in for hours. Alex came over for dinner one night and found Kara digging through her closet, clothes strewn around the room and shoes scattered throughout. Alex knew how Kara felt about Lena, knew that she was sensitive about it, so she raised her eyebrows at the mess but said nothing. 

 

 

The morning of the flight, Lena ordered a car to pick up Kara, planning on meeting her at the airport. Kara spent the car ride trying to remember what it was like to be on a plane, and she checked her bag for her license three times. Lena was waiting in the airline’s lounge, sipping a cocktail and reading a book, and when Kara got there she stared for a second before walking over to her friend, pretending seeing Lena reading didn’t make her heart race.

They boarded and took their seats in first class, Lena insisting Kara take the window seat. Lena ordered a shot of whiskey straight away, and she silently lifted the cup in a cheers to Kara, then threw it back and coughed a little. She sat back and closed her eyes. 

"I'm scared of flying. Ever since that helicopter. And since I fell off the balcony." She paused and swallowed, then pressed her lips together and opened her eyes. "I just imagine the worst is going to happen, and Supergirl won't be there to save me this time." She looked at Kara and tried to smile. "That's why I'm glad you agreed to come with me. You make me feel safe."

Kara's heart skipped three beats, and she reached out and squeezed Lena's knee. "Anything you need, Lena. This whole weekend, I'm yours. Okay?" Oh good job, she told herself. Way to be subtle. 

"Thank you," Lena whispered. She faced forward again and fastened her seat belt, handing her cup to the flight attendant right before takeoff. Kara looked out the window as they rose. 

"Oh, Lena, look! You can see L Corp from here." She turned and looked at Lena, and her heart sank. Lena's eyes were closed and her hands were gripping the armrests. Kara put her hand over Lena's left hand, slowly moving her fingers up and down Lena's knuckles until Lena relented so Kara could intertwine their fingers. She continued rubbing her thumb over Lena's, and she leaned over as close as she could to Lena's ear. 

"I'm here. I've got you, I promise." 

"Thank you," Lena whispered. She took a deep breath and looked at Kara. "You really are my hero." 

Their hands stayed intertwined, and neither woman noticed until the flight attendant brought Lena another small bottle of whiskey and Lena needed both hands to open it. 

 

 

Check-in went smoothly, and the view from the hotel was stunning. Kara had seen the city from the air before, when she had to take care of a villain who was hopping between cities, but there was something about staying static and grounded and still able to see everything that struck a chord in Kara. She had immediately dropped her suitcase, and Lena had followed her to the window. They stood at the floor-to-ceiling window, shoulder to shoulder, both taking in the view and trying not to notice that they were almost touching. 

"Wow." 

"It's something, isn't it? I remember the first time I came here, when I was seven. My mother had a conference and brought me along as a sympathy ploy."

Kara nudged Lena's shoulder. "Well, now you're here because you're a badass and because people recognize how smart you are." 

"You're a good friend, Kara." 

"That's why I'm here, right?" 

Lena looked over at her and smiled, and Kara's heart melted faster than butter left out in the sun. "Thank you, Kara. I mean it."

"Stop it. I'm happy to be here." 

Lena's dimples appeared, and Kara turned back to the room. 

"Oh, look! They left us a gift basket." She walked to the bed, because oh gosh, there was only one bed, and sat down. "I missed it because I was in such a rush to get to the window." She peered at the basket. "Wait, why are there handcuffs?"

"I forgot to warn you." Lena sat down opposite Kara, who was holding up the handcuffs with one hand and digging through the basket with the other. There were a few boxes and various tubes and packets, but nothing Kara really expected from a welcome basket.

"It's a sex basket, Kara."

The handcuffs slipped from Kara's hand. "Oh gosh."

Lena laughed at the expression on Kara's face, as surprise mixed with intrigue. She reached over and plucked one of the boxes out of the basket, opened it, and pulled out a vibrator and held it up, turning it over to examine it. Kara felt lightheaded, and, honestly, she was wondering why she had never before thought of how good a vibrator would look in Lena Luthor's hand. Lena Luthor's hand with those goddamn long fingers--

_ no no no oh no  _

"They've upgraded since the last time I stayed here. This model hasn't even hit the public market yet."

"Wow, you know a lot about sex toys." Kara knew she was blushing, and that Lena could probably hear the nervous giddy laughter in her voice. She was trying not to snort laugh, which she sometimes did when she was nervous and overwhelmed. And talking about anything sex-related with Lena definitely overwhelmed her. 

"The first thing I did when I took over L Corp was dedicate a team to do research on how lucrative it would be for L Corp to get into the sex toy market." She looked up from the vibrator, her dimples appearing again. "I think women need to be more open about wanting and liking masturbation" oh  _ god _ , Lena Luthor just said masturbation "and I love the idea of working to get rid of the stigma that women don't enjoy themselves. Plus I knew it would infuriate my mother." She dropped the vibrator back into the basket and started pawing through. "I also just really want to market things to queer women, because let me tell you, some of the women I slept with in college--"

"It's too bad that never went anywhere." Kara cut Lena off, not sure she could handle whatever the end of that sentence was. 

Lena looked up and smirked, a familiar playful gleam coming into her eyes. "Who says it isn't?" She held up a dildo, and Kara's mouth went dry. "This is one of the products we're testing. We have hotels give them out randomly, and ask guests to fill out a quick survey online. I couldn't remember if this hotel was one of the ones on our list, but apparently it is." 

"That's--I mean--that looks--okay--so--" Kara's phone rang and she gratefully ran over to it, yelling "I'll get it." She answered the phone--Alex, calling to check in--and heard Lena laughing behind her as she tripped over her suitcase. Kara leaned against the wall and answered Alex's string of questions, trying to get herself to cool down and stop thinking about Lena Luthor and sex toys. 

Kara calmed as she talked to her sister, hanging up after promising Alex four times that she was being careful. Lena had started unpacking while she was on the phone, and Kara joined her. She put her toiletries in the bathroom and hung her sweaters next to Lena's skirts and dresses. It all felt a little domestic, and Kara enjoyed the look of their clothes in the same place.

"Oh! Kara, I got you something." Lena pulled something out of her suitcase and walked to Kara, handing her the small package. 

"You didn't have to get me anything!" 

"Please, I owe you so much for this weekend. Open it." 

"Well, okay." You didn't have to tell Kara to open a present twice. She tore off the wrapping paper.

"Bow ties?"

"There's this model I follow on Instagram who looks like you and dresses like you, and she has all these bow ties and she looks really cute, and I thought maybe you could try them---it was a bad idea, I'm sorry--" Lena reached out to take the package from Kara's hands, and Kara pulled them away. 

"Excuse me, you cannot take my present away. I want to see how these look." She walked to the bathroom, turning on the light and standing in front of the mirror. Lena appeared next to her, and Kara looked down at the box. 

"Um, actually, do you know how to tie one of these?" 

"I do. Which do you want to try first?" 

"You pick." 

Lena selected a blue and red striped one and Kara turned to face her. Lena reached to put the tie around Kara's neck and Kara's breath left her body. She closed her eyes until Lena was done. 

"There." Kara blinked her eyes open, and they both turned to the mirror. 

"I'm so dapper." Kara preened in front of the mirror and Lena laughed. 

" _ So _ dapper." 

"Thank you, Lena. I love them." Kara's eyes met Lena's in the mirror.

"I'm glad, Lena replied softly. Kara broke away first, looking down at her hands. Lena walked back into the room, leaving Kara in the bathroom, staring down at this perfect gift (she had  _ just _ been talking to Alex and Maggie about bow ties, how did she know?), wondering how the hell she was going to survive this weekend.

  
  


She got through the rest of the day one bit at a time, walking around the convention with Lena, finding a place to have dinner (why did Lena have to pick the candle-lit restaurant,  _ why) _ , and finally ending up back in the hotel room to help Lena Lena prepare for tomorrow's panel. They practiced until Lena felt secure enough to go to bed, and Kara stayed awake hours after Lena fell asleep, nervous about how she would act in her sleep.

  
  
  


Kara breathed in the scent of vanilla, letting it fill her nostrils and warm her from her nose to her feet. She breathed in deeper, trying to take in as much of the sweetness as she could, her hands finding someplace warm to rest. She heard a noise and her eyes snapped open. 

Oh.

Oh  _ no _ . 

At some point during the night, she had moved to Lena's side of the bed and pulled her in as her little spoon, curving around Lena's body. Their legs were tangled, and Kara's face was buried in Lena's neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. She had one hand under Lena's shirt, resting against her hip, and the other arm was curved around her head so her fingers could tangle in Lena's hair. The noise that had pulled her into consciousness had been from Lena, who had audibly reacted when Kara's hand had slipped to her hip bone. 

"Oh my gosh, Lena, I am so sorry." Kara sat up quickly and put on her glasses, and Lena stayed frozen for a minute before slowly sitting up.

"Kara, it's fine. Don't worry."

"No, no, Lena, really, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I promise--"

"Kara." Kara stopped talking and hesitantly turned to Lena. 

"It's okay. Best sleep I've had in a long time, actually." 

"Me too." God, why did Lena have to look so damn  _ cute _ in the morning? Who was allowed to look this cute with her hair slightly disheveled and cheeks a little flushed? Who could just look like this when she woke up? 

Kara realized she was staring and hastily got off the bed. "Is it okay if I shower first?" She started rummaging through her drawers. 

"It's all yours." Lena stood up and stretched, her loose t-shirt rising up and exposing about two inches of her back. Kara picked up what she needed, walked as quickly as she could to the bathroom, bumped into the door frame, and shut and locked the door. She took longer in the shower than she normally did, her hand slowly slipping south as she replayed the image of Lena stretching over and over. 

 

 

Lena's panel went smoothly, and when she made the audience laugh Kara could see her trying not to smile her full happy smile. Kara met her afterwards and pulled her into a hug, laughingly lifting Lena off her feet. 

"I'm so proud of you." She squeezed Lena and Lena laughed and pulled back to look Kara in the eye. 

"Thanks, Kara."

"Seriously. Lena. You did such a great job." 

"Thank you." She paused for a second. "Uh, Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put me down?"

Kara let go of Lena immediately. Lena's hands slid from her shoulders to her biceps and stayed there for a few seconds, and she did the smirk/eyebrow lift combo that made Kara feel like she was being knocked off her feet. "Woman of steel over here."

Oh god

did

did Lena  _ know _ ? 

"Um"

Kara, say something

Kara, laugh

Kara,  _ come on _

Lena laughed, the throaty laugh that made Kara's toes tingle. "Just kidding, Kara." 

"Okay," Kara squeaked. Another woman approached them, wanting to talk to Lena, and Kara backed away for a little while, watching women ask Lena for career advice and praise her for her accomplishments. She felt so proud, and Lena looked so happy. It had been one of her favorite days, and it was made even better when Lena came over to her and asked if they could go hang out in the room. 

 

 

Lena bent over to look into the small fridge, and Kara allowed herself to let her gaze slide over Lena's hips. "Here, look. The minibar has a nice bottle of red." She looked behind her, up at Kara, and Kara's eyes snapped from Lena's butt to her face. 

"That sounds good." It didn't matter; human alcohol wouldn't affect her as much as it would Lena, so she wasn't in danger of spilling all her secrets. 

"And it's one of those wines that has the special fruit strain that affects aliens, too," Lena read from the bottle label as she stood up. She looked at Kara and raised her eyebrow, that goddamn eyebrow that made Kara's stomach drop and her clit throb. "In case you know any aliens." 

Kara blushed, fumbling with her glasses as Lena walked up to her and showed her the bottle. She nodded, not trusting her mouth to say anything coherent, and Lena smiled at her for a second too long before walking to get wine glasses. 

Lena poured them each a glass of wine, handing one to Kara. Lena lifted her glass up, and Kara mirrored her. 

"Here's to you, Kara Danvers. For everything." She clinked her glass against Kara's and took a sip of her wine, her eyes locked on Kara's the whole time. Kara quickly gulped her entire glass and set it down on the table, then hiccuped. Lena laughed. 

"Thirsty?" God, it was like she was purring. Lena sipped her wine, eyes still on Kara, and Kara felt her face turn red again. She hastily poured herself another glass and walked to the loveseat (gosh, why did it have to be a loveseat?), looking behind her, just to make sure Lena was following her (she was). 

Kara sat and crossed her legs, gripping her wine as tightly as she could without breaking the glass. Lena set her own glass down on the table. 

"Hold on." She walked over to the closet and (Kara felt her entire body get warm, good gosh) unzipped her pencil skirt. She hung it up in the closet and stretched, and Kara froze as Lena's button-down rode up over her hips, revealing black lace. Why did Lena have to keep  _ stretching _ ? She took her hair out of its bun and returned to the couch, picking up a blanket and covering her and Kara's legs with it. She reached out for her wine then leaned back against the couch, her shoulder touching Kara's as she curled her legs under her. Kara fumbled with the remote and found a romcom she knew they both liked, hating and loving how warm Lena felt pressed up against her. 

Kara sat, tense, for another fifteen minutes until Lena got up to get the bottle of wine. She poured what was left equally between their glasses, and Kara stared at how Lena's shirt moved up her thigh when she stretched forward. Lena handed Kara's glass to her with a smile, moving over so she was completely pressed against Kara. Kara felt the wine now, and she liked how she felt--she was glad they were done with the bottle, because she didn't think she needed anymore, but she somehow got a burst of courage from what she had drank. She didn't know why she needed some extra bravery around Lena; after all, she was able to do some pretty unbelievable things at Supergirl, things she knew took an ounce or two of courage. But around Lena, she forgot about all of her powers, forgot about her strength, forgot that she saved people every day. Around Lena, she was Kara Danvers, reporter, a girl who had a crush on her best friend. 

She finished her glass the same time as Lena, and they both leaned forward to place their glasses on the table. Kara leaned back against the loveseat, while Lena stayed where she was, arching her back and making a face.

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing, my back is just bothering me a little. I think I just need to stretch out a bit, honestly." Oh gosh no, not more stretching.

"Here." Kara quickly moved so her back was to the arm of the loveseat. She motioned for Lena to come closer. 

"You can sit in my lap and stretch your legs out." Lena arched her goddamn eyebrow. 

"Why, Ms. Danvers. I thought you would never ask."  _ Ms. Danvers _ . Rao, why did it sound so  _ good _ coming out of Lena's mouth like that? 

Lena slid over, and the two maneuvered themselves so Lena was sitting between Kara's legs, her back against Kara's torso. Kara slid down a little so they weren't sitting ramrod straight, and Lena delicately crossed her ankles. Kara picked up the remote with one hand and tried to figure out what to do with the other. On the back of the couch? On Lena's leg? Around Lena's waist? She decided to drape it over the back of the couch, trying to act casual as she fumbled with the remote to change the channel. She breathed in the vanilla of Lena's hair,  a happy, nervous warmth tingling in her stomach. The movie was ending, and Kara clicked through the channels until a kids movie appeared. Lena squeezed Kara's leg, and Kara almost dropped the remote. Lena looked back at her. 

"Can we watch this? I used to watch it all the time as a kid." 

Kara smiled. "Alex and I used to watch this all the time, too." 

"I pretended I was one of them. In my head, I had powers and was helpful and they all liked me." Lena locked her eyes on the TV. "Lex had stopped talking to me, and I didn't have any friends at school. Everyone made fun of me because I was quiet and cared a lot about my studies." 

"It's their loss, Lena," Kara said quietly, putting the remote down so she could wrap her arms around Lena's waist. Lena managed a small smile, which Kara didn't buy. 

"Really, Lena." Fuck, the way her name rolled off her tongue, so familiar, as if it were something she had been meant to say. Something about Lena just  _ belonged _ with Kara, like an invisible thread ran between them. "They missed out on knowing an incredible person."

Lena looked back at Kara again, sad smile on her face. Kara squeezed her around the waist again. 

"You're my favorite person. Besides Alex."

"Really?" Lena sat up and moved so she was straddling Kara's lap, holy  _ fuck _ . Kara's arms were around Lena's waist still, and she could hear Lena's heartbeat as she pulled her into a hug. Lena leaned back, her eyes meeting Kara's, and Kara's heart stopped.It was a good thing she was a superhero, considering how often Lena made her stop being able to functi--  
  


 

Lena's lips were on hers, and her brain went quiet. 

  
  


One of her hands slid up into Lena's hair and she felt a tiny rush of happiness when she heard Lena whimper. She let her other hand slide up Lena's thigh (god, those thighs) and over her hip (god, those  _ hips _ ). She groaned when her hand slid over lace, under Lena's shirt to finally stop at her waist. Her other hand slid out of Lena's hair, traced Lena's jawline, then fell to her waist. Lena gently bit her lower lip, and Kara growled. Lena sat back and smirked, that damn eyebrow raised. 

"Ms. Danvers."

Rao,  _ why _ ?

"Ms. Luthor." 

Lena's hands were on her neck and in her hair, tracing patterns that made Kara's heart flutter. She looked down at Lena's body, cleavage slightly visible under her button-down, no pants, just gorgeous, gorgeous thighs--

"Fuck," she whispered, unaware she was speaking out loud. 

"Ms. Danvers," Lena said quietly. Kara looked back up at her face, heart dropping as she looked into Lena's eyes. 

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Luthor." Kara stood, holding Lena under her butt as Lena wrapped her legs around her waist. 

"This is a little different than the last time you held me." Kara froze. 

"What?"

"Kara." Lena traced Kara's jawline, gently using her thumb to tilt Kara's face up. She ran her fingers over the frames. "May I take these off?"

Kara nodded, swallowing as Lena slowly removed her glasses, folded them, and tucked them into her shirt pocket. 

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first time I saw you as Supergirl." 

"That fast?! Gosh, I thought I was better at covering it than that." Lena laughed softly. 

"You are to most people, I'm sure. But when I saw you as Supergirl, I thought oh, well those are Kara's eyes...and biceps...and her smile is the same..." Kara finally let herself laugh.

"You really like the biceps, don't you?"

"God, Kara, you have no idea."

Kara tried her best to smirk.  "Give me an idea." The boldness that came out when she was Supergirl started to surface, her nerves dissolving into an excitement over the flirtation. 

Lena bit her lower lip, which was all Kara needed. She carried Lena to the bed, setting her down next to it. Lena sat on the bed, took Kara's glasses out of her pocket and gently set them on the nightstand, then slid to the other side of the bed. Kara moved to join her, but Lena put her hand up. 

"Ms. Danvers, I insist that you do not get into this bed unless you take off your pants." She slid onto her side, propping her head up on one elbow, her shirt sticking to her and outlining her perfect curves,  _ how _ , how could someone be  _ that _ beautiful? 

Kara unzipped her pants, and Lena whistled. Kara started laughing, tripping as she struggled out of her pants, half jumping, half falling onto the bed. Lena laughed and leaned over, her arm going around Kara's waist as she kissed her. 

"You're my favorite." Lena's lips tickled Kara's as she said it, then she gently bit Kara's lower lip and Kara sat back a little. Her eyes dropped to Lena's cleavage, the top button of her shirt straining and about to pop open. Lena grinned as she saw Kara's eyes move. 

"See something you like, Ms. Danvers?" 

"I see a few things I like, Ms. Luthor." 

"Anything you want, Ms. Danvers. I'm all yours."

Lena reached down and undid the top button and Kara's breath left her body, and she watched, lips parted, as Lena slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Lena sat up, then moved so she was straddling Kara's lap, Kara sliding her hands up her thighs to her waist again, eyes traveling up Lena's body. Lena's face was flushed, her eyes bright with excitement, her eyebrow raised as she smirked. Kara kissed Lena hard, causing her to whimper and wrap her arms around Kara's neck. Kara flicked Lena's lower lip with her tongue, enjoying the noise Lena made. She did it again and Lena arched her back and made the noise again. opening her mouth and allowing Kara's tongue to gently slide over hers. Kara heard a soft "mmmm" come out of her own mouth, enjoying the kiss while her hands made a slow ascent up Lena's ribcage. Lena struggled out of her shirt, determined not to break contact with Kara's lips, and Kara unhooked her bra, letting it fall down Lena's arms so she could slide her hands up Lena's torso and cup her breasts in her hands. 

Kara had imagined this scenario a million times, but she hadn't imagined the throaty "oh, Kara" that Lena would moan, or just how heavy and soft Lena's tits would be. She ran her thumbs over Lena's nipples and Lena whimpered Kara's name this time, and Kara immediately became wetter. She began to kiss Lena's neck, the tip of her tongue touching each of Lena's freckles, and Lena stood on her knees so her breasts were the perfect height for Kara's mouth. Kara looked up into Lena's eyes. 

"May I?" 

"Please," Lena whispered. 

Kara leaned in and lightly flicked Lena's nipple with her tongue, enjoying Lena's gasp of pleasure as she then kissed it, Lena's nipple hardening in Kara's mouth. Kara slowly began to suck, her clit tingling as Lena started moaning. Kara stayed where she was for another minute, then kissed her way over to Lena's left breast, kissing, sucking, and gently biting her nipple. Lena's hands made their way into Kara's hair, pulling it a little as she arched her back and tightened her grip. After a moment, Lena pulled back and reached for the hem of Kara's shirt.

"Is it okay if I--" 

"Anything you want, Ms. Luthor. Like I told you on the plane, I'm yours." 

Lena kissed her before tugging her shirt over her head, and Kara blushed a little as Lena looked down at her daisy print bra. Lena smiled and looked back up at Kara's eyes.

"You're so perfectly you, Kara, and I love it." 

Kara pulled Lena's face down to hers for a kiss, and Lena leaned forward so Kara slid down to her back, making small noises of approval as Lena kissed down her neck and along her clavicle. She wrapped her legs around Lena's waist and sighed in content as Lena kissed her way to the edge of Kara's bra. Kara sat up a little, reached behind her, and pulled the bra off, tossing it across the room (well, she thought she tossed it, but she was a little too distracted to control her strength and the bra went flying across the room and knocked over a lamp). Lena left a trail of kisses down Kara's chest, biting Kara's nipple and causing her to yelp. 

Lena chuckled and leaned up to kiss Kara, sliding her hand down and pressing it between Kara's legs. Kara moaned softly and Lena began kissing her nipples again, licking and biting and causing a variety of sounds to spill out of Kara's mouth. Lena's hand was slowly grinding into her, and she knew Lena could feel her wetness. 

"Please, Lena," Kara whispered. Lena kissed Kara's neck, right near her ear. 

"What would you like, Ms. Danvers?"

"Press harder?" 

Lena smirked and raised herself so she could look down at Kara. 

"I wanted the first time you came to be in my mouth, not my hand."

"Oh gosh yes." Kara lifted her hips immediately, not thinking, and Lena rose with them and burst into laughter as she grabbed Kara's shoulders for balance, legs kicking in the air. 

"Sorry! Oh Rao, sorry--" Kara dropped back down and Lena landed on top of her with an "oof" and more laughter. "Lena, I'm sorry, I'm not very smooth, I just, I'm nervous and--"

"Kara." Lena sat up, straddling Kara's hips, and Kara's eyes flicked from her hips to her waist to her breasts to her face, which was somehow amused and earnest and hot at the same time. 

"Kara," Lena said again, her thumbs trailing over Kara's hip bones. Kara whimpered, and Lena leaned down and gave her one soft kiss on the lips, then sat up again. 

"Kara Danvers," Lena started. 

"Zor-El," Kara whispered. Lena tilted her head. 

"My last name on Earth is Danvers, but on Krypton it was--is?--Zor-El." 

Lena picked up one of Kara's hands and kissed it. 

"Kara Zor-El, you are my favorite person on this earth." Kara sat up so she could better look into Lena's eyes, Lena's arms going around her neck as her own arms went around Lena's waist. Lena kissed her forehead. 

"When I was in college, all my relationships with women had to be a secret. Women never wanted to admit they were with me, because I was a Luthor. I spent a lot of time sneaking in and out of rooms in the middle of the night, and I enjoyed the sex but it was always so quiet and serious." She looked down and then back into Kara's eyes and smiled. "But you light up my entire world. I know how cliche that sounds, but everything seems brighter and more hopeful when you're around. And I always thought being with you, like this, would be light and fun and make me happy, just like you do." 

Kara pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and kissing her shoulder. "You make everything brighter for me, too." She gave Lena a squeeze and then sat back to look at her. "But you're also so sexy, and it's making me nervous."

"Well." The flirtation was back in Lena's voice. "The same could be said about you, Ms. Zor-El. " Oh  _ gosh _ , why did her name sound even better coming from Lena's mouth? 

Lena slowly ran her fingers down Kara's arms, over her biceps, then leaned in and nipped Kara's lower lip with her teeth. Kara whimpered, then lay back, pulling Lena on top of her again. Lena slowly kissed her, bringing her back to where they had been before Kara had lifted Lena off the bed, her tongue moving in Kara's mouth and her hands moving on Kara's body. She hooked her finger into the top of Kara's daisy-print underwear and looked at her, and Kara nodded, giving Lena permission. Lena pulled them off and Kara tried not to tense up as Lena's eyes ran over Kara's body, slowly, slowly moving from her thighs and eventually landing on her face. 

"You're beautiful," she whispered, sliding down so she could leave a trail of kisses over Kara's body. She kissed a ticklish spot and Kara snort-laughed, feeling Lena smile against her skin. She started moving downwards, kissing down Kara's abs, over her belly, running her tongue around Kara's bellybutton. She looked up at Kara. 

"May I?"

"Please," Kara whispered back. She spread her legs for Lena, closing her eyes as Lena ran her tongue up Kara's inner thighs. Lena curled her arms over Kara's thighs, using her hands to spread Kara open, then slowly licked

oh

oh  _ Rao _

Kara's back arched and she slipped her hands into Lena's hair, gently pulling as Lena's tongue explored her. She felt like she was floating out of her body, moaning as Lena fucked her, but simultaneously trying not to lose too much focus. After a few minutes, Lena pulled away, and Kara made a noise of discontent. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Lena. 

"Why did you stop?" 

"You're holding back." 

Lena moved back up and slid in next to Kara, motioning for her to snuggle into her. Kara obliged, letting Lena kiss her head and rub her back.

"What's going on?"

Kara sighed. "I'm worried the bed is going to break." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I'm worried that if I let go, for, you know, my super strength will break the bed."

Lena laughed and kissed Kara again. "Trust me. I'm good for the damages."

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course. I want you to enjoy yourself, Kara." 

Okay," Kara said in a small voice. She grinned at Lena and Lena grinned back, gently pushing Kara onto her back again. She resumed her position between Kara's legs, and Kara let herself get lost in it. Lena's tongue, her fingers, her lips, were all over Kara, and Kara gripped the sheets as she came, not trusting herself to not accidentally crush Lena's head. Kryptonian orgasms lasted longer than Earth ones, and Lena hungrily devoured her as she came. As the last wave subsided, Lena joined her at the top of the bed, stroking Kara's hair as Kara tried to catch her breath. 

"Rao." 

Lena nuzzled in and nibbled Kara's ear. "Really?" 

"Lena--I--speech isn't-- _ Rao _ ." 

Lena cuddled her for a few minutes, sweetly murmuring to her and playing her her hair. Once she caught her breath again and her heartbeat had slowed to a normal rhythm, she looked at Lena. 

"Your turn," she grinned, and she flipped Lena onto her back. Lena started laughing again, pulling Kara down on top of her and kissing her, letting out a content "mmmm" as Kara started kissing her neck. 

Kara allowed herself to let go a little again, her hands roaming Lena's body, her mouth slowly doing the same. Lena gasped, hands in Kara's hair. When Kara finally went down on her, she moaned longer and lower than she had before, and Kara tried to slow her eagerness so she could enjoy Lena. Because Lena tasted warm and light and sweet and bold, and all Kara wanted to do was stay right there and savor her.

Lena whimpered a single "Kara" before her body shuddered from orgasm. She pulled Kara up to her, Kara snuggling Lena as much as she could, whispering about how much she liked her and how sweet and wonderful she thought Lena was. 

They spent the rest of the night alternating cuddling and making each other come, the bed finally breaking after Lena suggested they use some of the toys from the basket. They finally fell asleep around sunrise, Kara curling around Lena, Lena feeling happier than she ever had, Kara's warmth and happiness radiating from her body. 

 

 

Kara woke up when she felt Lena move away from her, watching as Lena strode away from the bed (gosh, she loved how smart and fun and sweet Lena was, but also holy heck that  _ body _ ), grabbed a robe from the bathroom, and answered the door. While she did so, Kara got off the bed and knelt on the ground, using her heat vision and ice breath to somehow (Lena would spend her life trying to figure out how) fuse the bed frame back together. She got back into bed as Lena pulled a cart up next to it. Lena sat down on the bed and Kara felt her eyes on her as she stood and went to get a robe, then joined Lena on the bed again. She sat behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her face into Lena's neck. 

"You ordered breakfast?"

"Well, Supergirl," Lena smirked, "you need thousands of calories a day in order to maintain energy." She paused. "And I had a  _ lot _ of sex last night and am pretty hungry." 

Kara kissed the side of her head. "What did you get?" 

Lena uncovered all the dishes, revealing eggs and bacon and fruit and a ton of other things, plus two carafes of coffee and a bottle of champagne. She reminded Kara that she had been promised a reality television marathon, so Kara found Say Yes to the Dress for them to watch while they ate, snuggling up after. 

  
  
  


Neither Kara nor Lena can see into the future, having no idea that when they return to National City, they’ll spend their days trying to bring light into each others’ worlds. Kara spends days making Lena a valentine, which makes Lena cry because she's never been anyone's Valentine before. Lena cooks a lot and leaves food in Kara's freezer for when she's too busy Supergirling to cook. Kara makes a CD of her singing songs that remind her of Lena. They continue exchanging flowers after big events, Kara making sure Lena never feels alone, Lena wanting Kara to feel appreciated. Their favorite evenings are quiet ones, lounging in plaid shorts and tshirts, Lena reading reports and schematics, Kara making her way through Lena's favorite books. 

  
  


They return to the hotel every year for their anniversary, Lena packing her bag with sex toys (Kara tried to once but Alex was helping her pack and did not enjoy seeing her sister's dildos). They spend three days wrapped up only in each other, Kara happy to spend some time as Kara Danvers, girl who fell for her best friend and was surprised to find her best friend loved her back.


End file.
